Asesina de corazón
by katy-fairylover
Summary: Una gran investigadora y su lado Psicópata, Venganza y Sufrimiento, Sus padres están muertos y solo hay un culpable... Sus amigos murieron y la culpa es de ella... Mato al primer chico del que se enamoro... ahora solo le queda una cosa por hacer... Morir. Porfa lean no soy buena en los Summary. Dedicado a LonelyDragion883 :3 Gran hermana mejor escritora.
1. Tormento

**Asesina de corazón Chapter 1: Tormento**

**Lucy Pov.**

Me sentía devastada todo ocurrió aquella noche, una noche lluviosa con una hermosa luna llena y los relámpagos iluminaban las calles de vez en cuando...

Aun recuerdo las palabras que dijo Natsu esa noche, estaba emocionado, acabábamos de dar el reporte a nuestro jefe y nos había dicho "Buen Trabajo, seguro lo atrapamos", habíamos avanzado en el caso del asesino serial de 64 víctimas, las cuales 53 eran mujeres y 11 Niñas a las que violo después de asesinarlas, a todas sus víctimas las había asesinado con su martillo favorito el cual le había regalado su esposa quien fue su primera víctima, había descifrado que este tenía un patrón, solo atacaba a mujeres con senos grandes y a niñas pelinegras, el asesino nunca salía del país y por lo que habíamos descubierto vivía en Kioto Japón, recuerdo que decidimos festejar pues había sido el caso mas difícil que estábamos por resolver, después de eso no recordaba nada... Hasta ahora…

**(FlashBack)**

**Normal Pov.**

Una rubia se dirigía a al cuartel Fairy Tail, el lugar donde se dedicaban a investigar los casos de los Asesinos en serie, Psicópatas y Los casos mas difíciles jamás resueltos, la chica entro esperaba entrar y encontrar a sus compañeros, lo cual no sucedió le pareció extraño ya que siempre que entraba se encontraba con sus amigos Natsu y Gray peleando por cualquier idiotez, por alguna razón el ambiente era tenso y lo fue aun mas cuando la vieron entrar, en la cara de todos se mostro una cara de compasión, la rubia no entendió el gesto hasta que lo vio en la pantalla blanca bajo una imagen normal se encontraba la imagen de lo que parecía ser la cara de los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, la chica abrió sus ojos como platos pero ninguna lagrima logro salir de sus ojos chocolate.

**-Lucy...-**la llamo su jefe Mackarov- **lo lamento tanto... en la madrugada… al parecer fueron asesinados para que no se resolviera el caso... creemos que fue "el asesino del martillo" que investigaban, tratamos de contactarnos contigo... pero tu celular no sonaba-** termino de decir Mack, observo a la chica estaba paralizada no le pareció extraño que no llorara tal vez estaba en shock.

-Lo apague antes de ponernos a celebrar- dijo la chica aun no quitaba la vista de la gran pantalla blanca, Mackarov la miro con tristeza.

**-Creemos que serás la próxima-** dijo tristemente- **queremos que...-** Mackarov no terminaba de hablar y Lucy negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

**-No, No me ocultare, buscare y encerrare al que haya hecho esto-** dijo Lucy mientras volteaba y miraba a Mackarov con sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo, Mack asintió.

**-Como quieras Lucy, ten cuidado, sé que no te rendirás hasta encontrar al asesino-** dijo Mackarov, Lucy asintió- te daré un nuevo equipo- dijo este, Lucy lo miro no pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos pero si su determinación.

**-No, no quiero un nuevo equipo, hare esto yo sola-** dijo esta, Mack la miro.

**-Como quieras Lucy-** dijo este antes de retirarse a su oficina.

**Lucy Pov.**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que atrape al "asesino del martillo" pero este juro que jamás mato a mis amigos, y por alguna razón yo le creo, el no se interesa por gente como mis amigos, el asesino fue condenado a muerte por 59 asesinatos en primer grado y 5 en segundo, mi búsqueda aun no termina aun tengo que vengarlos, por mis amigos... por Fairy Tail, buscare al culpable.

Me he desvelado durante muchos días tratando de encontrar algunas pistas, ha habido 16 asesinatos mas de ese tipo, abiertos de el pecho hasta el estomago, todos compañeros en Fairy Tail... a veces mi cabeza duele, me gusta ver una y otra vez las imágenes de los cuerpos de mis amigos por alguna razón me provocan placer...

**Normal Pov.**

La rubia miraba algunas fotografías y sonreía, se encontraba sentada en su cubículo, había sido ascendida después de resolver el caso del "Asesino del Martillo" la chica se sentía sola, desde que sus amigos se marcharon se sentía muy sola, tenía a su amiga Levy pero no era lo mismo si no estaban Erza, Gray y el chico quien le robo su corazón ese chico inmaduro quien la llamaba Luce ó Luigi y nunca por su nombre, Natsu el nombre que recordaría toda su vida.

**-Lu-chan vamos a comer**\- dijo una peli azul sonriendo a la rubia.

**-Ahora no Levy-chan** -dijo la rubia dejando las imágenes de lado y leyendo la información de un nuevo caso, al parecer el asesino en serie había atacado de nuevo a una chica albina de ojos azules perteneciente también a Fairy Tail pero en un nivel del edificio más bajo, la peli azul sonrió de lado.

**-Lu-chan deberías distraerte un poco-** dijo la peli azul conocida como Levy.

**\- No Levy-chan no parare hasta encontrarlo-** dijo Lucy Bostezando.

**-Deberías** **dormir, ¿Hace cuanto no duermes?-** pregunto Levy a su amiga quien sonrió.

**-Dormir, ¿qué es eso?-** dijo la rubia indiferente, la peli azul se alejo preocupada.

**Lucy Pov.**

Ese día, ese terrible día seguí todas mis pistas, siempre me pregunte ¿porque a ellos los asesinaba y no a mi?, entonces ese día lo descubrí todo, la razón por la cual nunca trataron de asesinarme... ¿la Razón?... Había sido yo... ¿Cómo lo descubrí?... ese día trate de dormir por primera vez y entonces recordé como asesine a mis amigos y compañeros... había olvidado mi lado Psicópata, por el cual me había hecho detective ya que ¿un psicópata entiende a otro no?, creí que lo había curado pero me di cuenta que no... ¿la razón por la cual volvió?... una broma... recuerdo como borracha me había confesado al amor de mi vida, este me había rechazado y dicho que amaba a alguien mas... también recuerdo como mis amigos se rieron de mi, fingí también reírme, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que con cada segundo mi lado Psicópata volvía, ese lado que mato a mis padres cuando no me quisieron comprar aquella muñeca porque según ellos ya tenía demasiadas, el manicomio no sirvió de nada creí haberme curado pero no, solo había aprendido a ocultarlo... así es como llegue aquí... Frente a este puente, decidí matarme... no dejaría que mi psicópata interior matara a quienes me importaban, primero deje Fairy Tail, deje una carta con mi renuncia y cada detalle del porque, me aventaría de aquel puente era demasiado tarde para mí este lado nunca se iría y la cárcel o manicomio solo sería una tortura de lo que miraba cada que cerraba mis ojos... y esa fue la razón por la que decidí saltar de aquel puente... mi vida paso por mis ojos, cada momento feliz, cada asesinato que realice, y así pude morir en paz...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Bueee... que os parece... Por favor dejen su sexy Review ^3^... saben una cosa esos son gratis ;) jeje...**

**Se despide kata-chan... Aye sir!**

**Dedicado a mi Onii-chan, gran persona mejor Neko? .-. Te quiero Ama-nii .3. besitos hasta alla xD**

**Proximamente cap 2 ._.?**


	2. Pasado

Chapter 2…

Asesina de corazón: **Pasado**

**Lucy Pov:**

Solo tenía 5 años, quería la nueva muñeca, me gusto porque se parecía a mí, hice un berrinche en la tienda, pero mis padres no me la compraron, cuando llegamos a casa yo seguía llorando, nunca me habían dicho que no a nada, y cuando digo a Nada es Nada, esa noche mientras dormía me levante de cama y fui a la cocina, tome un cuchillo y entre a la habitación de mis padres después de eso solo recuerdo que me desperté con un grito, era virgo mi niñera, de repente entro corriendo a mi habitación, empezó a llorar y me di la vuelta, su rostro expreso asombro, se acerco y me abrazo.

-**Creía que estaría muerta, me alivio de que no lo estuviera-** seguía abrazándome y la escuchaba sollozar- **ya he llamado a la policía**\- ¿Policía? No comprendía de que hablaba, dejo de abrazarme y con sus ojos rojos me observo dudosa- **¿Lucy porque estas manchada de sangre?-** me observe, mi pijama de ositos estaba manchado de sangre, recordé lo que había hecho anoche, mire a virgo.

**-Creo que hice algo malo Virgo-nee-** empecé a llorar, había matado a mis padres, me aferre a virgo hasta que unos brazos grandes me obligaron a soltarla, después de eso, recuerdo que se llevaron a virgo, la alejaron de mí, me llevaron a un lugar grande, me entregaron a una señora que me llevo a bañarme, después ella me llevo a una habitación colorida, había muchos juguetes y los empecé a usar, cundo voltee hacia la señora ya no estaba, luego de un tiempo entro un señor extraño, traía gafas, lo mire entrar pero lo ignore y seguí con lo mío.

**\- Querida ¿podrías sentarte aquí conmigo?**\- el extraño señor me hablo.

**-Mis padres me decían que no hablara con extraños**\- solo quería seguir jugando.

**-Mi nombre es Igneel, soy esposo y padre de un hijo con un año más que tú, ahora ya no soy un extraño-** sus palabras me agradaron y decidí sentarme con él.

-** Yo soy Lucy, hija única de la familia Hearphilia-** sonreí y deje mi vista gacha.

**\- Bien, Lucy ¿podrías hablarme de lo que escuchaste anoche?-** lo mire incrédula ¿escuchar?

**-No dijeron nada ambos dormían, no gritaron, no despertaron después de eso-** observaba al señor anotaba algo en su libreta.

**-Lucy, ¿viste lo que paso noche?-** yo asentí- **¿podrías decirme lo que viste?-** sonreí.

**-no podía dormir, así que entre a la habitación de mis padres, me cole en su cama y recordé que esa tarde no me quisieron comprar mi muñeca, yo me enoje estando en la cama y después enterré un cuchillo que tome prestado de la cocina en el pecho de mi madre, no creo que haya sentido dolor, después observe a mi padre y le corte en cuello-** suspire- **cuando baje de la cama, él se levanto y se arrastro hacia mí, yo me asuste y corrí a mi habitación, después dormí más tranquila- observe al señor suspirar, y yo sonreí, el siguió anotando en su libreta.**

**-Lucy ¿podías describirme lo que sentiste tu?-** creía que ya lo había dicho pero me gustaba decir lo que sentí.

-**Yo estaba enojada con mis padres, quería tanto esa muñeca, me sentía infeliz, no me agradaba que me dijeran que No, trate de dormir pero no podía sentía que debía hacer algo, y después de que lo hice me sentí mejor, como si tuviera el mejor dulce de todos, me fui a dormir y dormí tranquila, pero cuando desperté me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me sentí terrible, pero estaba Virgo conmigo y la quiero mucho-** volví a sonreír recordarlo me hacía sentir bien.

**-Bien, he terminado por hoy-** se levanto, y lo seguí.

**-No me quiero quedar aquí-** lo observe- **quiero ir con virgo-nee** –lo mire triste y el igual.

**-Lo siento, Pequeña Luce-** después de ese día llegaron muchos más, encerrada en esa habitación, el día que salí de allí tenía 17 y Igneel estaba allí.

**-Ten Lucy-** me entrego un folleto-** mi hijo trabaja allí, investigan caso, tal vez con tu experiencia puedas al fin hacer las cosas bien-** yo sonreí y lo abrace.

**-Gracias Igneel-san, fuiste como un segundo padre para mí-** me separe de él y mire melancólica el piso, me tomo de los hombros y me sonrió.

**-Tú eres una hija para mí-** yo volví a sonreír y después nos despedimos, nada me afectaba yo volví a ser feliz aun con el recuerdo de niña, mi lado psicópata nunca regresaría, o eso fue lo que yo creía….

.

.

.

.

**Buee… esto es lo que paso antes de que Lucy se uniera a Fairy Tail :D tenía ganas de hacer una continuación, y hare una tercera, será un Three-shot que es dedicado a mi Linda Onii-chan Te quiero Ama-nii :3 espero te haya gustado… tal vez te guste más el tercero pero no prometo nada :v se que es corto pero lo quiero dividir el pasado y la noche en que su lado psicópata volvió en dos xD **


End file.
